The present invention relates to the synchronization of lighting and other effects on computer peripheral devices.
Many devices, such as keyboards and mice, have decorative or indicator lighting. In particular, many input and control devices used for gaming have such lighting and other effects, such as vibrations. An example describing keyboard lighting effects is US Pub. No. 20150108903,
Logitech and other keyboard and peripheral makers have keyboards and other devices with cosmetic lighting effects. Razer and Corsair make keyboards with lighting effects that are customizable and can be synchronized with lighting effects on other devices, such as a mouse. It is believed that such devices use a personal computer as the synchronization source, with the PC sending out commands to each device over a wired USB connection. The PC coordinates the synchronization.